gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanamura Riichirou
Hanamura Riichirou was considered to be one of the strongest member of the Soujin School. He then decided to join the Muhou School and became a high ranking Advisor. Appearance Riichirou has a thin physique and is small in height. He has long black hair which hangs just below his eyes, which he keeps natural. He has thin eyebrows, large expressive eyes, and a relaxed gaze. All together Hanamura gives off an appearance which strangly resembles a doll, rarely showing any other expression other then a smile. Personality Riichirou has a calm and playful personality. He always seems relaxed and resigned with a uneasy smile on his face. When fighting his playful side is futhur expressed and he genuinly seems excited when fighting hard opponents. Riichirou is also normally very polite and respectful as seen when Sengoku Iori enters the Advisors meeting and is welcomed with 'Nice to meet you' despite Iori being considered an enemy. History Riichirou was the former leader's first born son of the Soujin School. Its is stated that he was extremely talented for his age. Riichirou's father was killed by Jinsuke and out of fear and respect he agreed to join the Muhou School. Plot Iori Invasion Arc Riichirou first appeared in the Muhou Advisors meeting, after the Muhou School had taken over Unabara. He's amused and intrigued by Nachi's plan to take over Kyushu and declare war to the Bakufu. He along with the rest of the Advisors and Jinsuke is informed that Sengoku Iori had forced his way into the castle. When Iori is brought to the meeting after making it to the inner building, he greets Iori. When Jinsuke agrees to respect the one year-long truce with the Ogame School he states that it's going to be fun. 47 Corps Arc A year later, Riichirou tells Nachi that he has sent the 47th corps to face the Ogame School, all while explaining the characteristics of the Juugan drug to him. When Nachi talks about the disadvantages with the Jugan, Riichirou tells him that the commander, Kibe Ryuuhou, can bring out he true power of the Jugan because of his unique body structure. Later he attends another meeting with all the advisors and division commanders and hear Jinsuke's orders to destroy the Ogame School. After the meeting, he meets up Ango. He and Ango talk about the corps they sent to deal witht he Ogame School and how they will be fighting on the front line. Ayanaka Forest Arc The next day, Riichirou recieves a report the two of the Ogame School are at the Ayanaka Forest and decides to join the battlefield with the others and calls for a horse and his weapon. Later he appears before and face, Sakura Shinnojou and Zenmaru with Ango, his soldiers, and Banri. He orders his men to kill Zenmaru but Iori and Kizaki Gensai intervenes in time, repelling his warriors. He, Ango, and Banri then engage the Ogame School and Gensai in combat. Riichirou first slash at Iori, slightly wounding him, and later he triest to spear him after he's barely parried the simultaneous attacks of Ango and Banri, only to be pushed aside by Gensai's attack and nearly killed by Shin. However before Shinnojo can finish him off he's rescued by his two underlings Kuro and Toudou. Seething with anger for the risk, he tries to launch a simultaneous attack with Kuro and Morimoto on Shin, but then he notices arrows flying at them and barely manages to deflect one. Surprised by the arrival of the Nakaizumi School, he's puzzled by their sideway shot, but once again he notice the turning trajectory and manages to block them. As Nakaizumi Arata aim his massive arrow Haou at him he looks on shocked but is shielded by his subordinate Kamiyama, and surprised to see the gravity of his injuries. Then he decides to retreat with the rest of the Muhou School, swearing revenge. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc Days later after the battle in Ayanaka Forest Riichirou has healed up, he decides to join the fight once again and avenge himself with his new weapon, the Halbert. He walks out of his room escorted by Koma Toudou, who's carrying his weapon, when someone is seen stalking him. Later he is found dead by Ranmaru. Toudou Revenge Arc Riichirou's corpse is seen after it has been examinated by some subordinates, who explained to Ranmaru that Riichirou was seemingly killed by a spear in the back, which pierced his heart. Abilities Riichirou was considered to be a martial arts prodigy and a capable spearmen as he was able to become a successor of his school at a young age and become an advisor of the current most powerful school. He has been shown to be extremely fast and mobile being easily able to break through Iori's defences and has shown to also be very adept in long range wepons. However he doesn't fare well if he's caught by surprise, as seen when Shin nearly kills him. Weapons Juumonji Yari (Cross Spear): is cross-shaped spear, also called 'curved spear'. the spear looked something similar to a tridentor partisan, its has a centre spear with a pair of curved blades around its central lance. They are occasionally called magari yari in modern weaponry texts. Polearm (Axe Spear): The halberd is a Axe spear based on the western weapon, which consists of an axe blade topped on a spiked 'pole spear' and is normally wielded with two hands. Halbert: 'Riichiro's special halbeard, it has a more elaborated head, sharper edge and is presumably heavier and better built. It's also elastic enough for him to use Nobori Hiryuu with it. Attacks 'Nobori Hiryuu (Ascending Dragon) Riichirou stabs the spear into the ground and then bends the shaft to create tension before releasing the spears tension upwards creating a super fast and inescapable upthrust killing the enemy instantly. (Assumed) Battles *Hanamura Riichirou, Kuryuu Ango, Omiya Banri, and Muhou School members vs. Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru (Interrupted) *Hanamura Riichirou, Kuryuu Ango, Omiya Banri, and Muhou School members vs. Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru, Sengoku Iori, and Kizaki Gensai (Interrupted) Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Antagonists Category:Advisor Category:Decease Category:Male Category:Soujin School